By Hook or by Crook
by I'm a righter
Summary: *ON HOLD* When a thief wants something, he steals it. When a thief wants someone, he steals their heart. What is this emotion called 'love' anyway? WARNING: yaoi*Darkshipping*, violence, and minor swearing.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters.

**

* * *

**

**By Hook or by Crook**

_I'm a righter_

* * *

What will you do if you were once a spirit now blessed with a physical body?

Will you give into temptations that you thirsted for all those years? Smoking, drinking, and having sex with anything that moves? That's at the top of your 'to do' list, isn't it?

Will you have a job? No, you won't. You will pillage and plunder the dark city streets, taking the role of a modern day pirate. If anyone crosses your path, you won't think twice about slashing them across the face with your knife. Is that knife your only friend?

Shit, I was just joking, don't stab me!

You have to admit though, sex loses meaning without emotion.

Drinking seems more like a task than a treat. And you know that warm feeling that the alcohol leaves as it slides down your throat? You won't feel that anymore.

Smoking leaves your lungs black, perfect to match your heart.

No school, no job, no ambitions, no relationships. And no, having morning sex, with the same stranger you hooked up with last night, does not mean you tied the knot.

But the one thing you have on your side is that you're completely and utterly free. You're a thief and a rebel. In a way I envy you. When a thief wants something, he steals it. When a thief wants someone, even just to have sex, he steals their heart. Do you understand the concept of love?

No, you don't. "What's love?" you'll ask.

You'll soon find out, because this is your love story.

You, Bakura, are a hell of a guy.

Just remember one thing. On the first date, leave your knife at home.

* * *

A/N: I'm hoping to make this a fanfiction that stays true to the personalities of the characters. This is just a short intro, in a new style that I'm trying out. If anyone's interested I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	2. A New School Year

The leaves on the trees are drastically changing colour in the autumn air. With each passing breeze, more leaves drift effortlessly to the ground. It's a beautiful morning in Domino City, where the birds are singing and the children are rushing to get to school. All is calm and peaceful in –

"RYOU! YOU DIPSHIT, GET BACK HERE!" Or not...

Ryou is running up the stairs, taking them two at a time while Bakura chases after him. Ryou rushes into the bathroom, throwing the door shut behind him and locking it.

"Bakura, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He says, desperately pleading to his darker half. Bakura ignores him and pounds violently on the door with his fist. Ryou can only watch as it shakes. It shakes so violently the hinges threaten to shatter.

"If you think I'm going to school and wearing that stupid uniform, you've got another thing coming!" Bakura yells, his words almost sounding like hisses.

"B-Bakura, I'll cancel your registration. But I need to go to school now, will you please let me out?" Bakura places his finger on his bottom lip and pauses for a moment. All of a sudden the harshness in his voice drops and it's replaced by a soft, reassuring one. A fake reassurance.

"Why of course, little Ryou. I'll gladly let you out." Ryou freezes, knowing from previous experiences, that this is just an act.

"Bakura, please. I'll be late..." He says, trying to plead again. '_Oh, how I love to hear him squeal,' _Bakura thinks to himself, his grin widening.

"Well, little Ryou, maybe I want to keep you all to myself." Bakura tells him, letting his fingers run across the groves of the door. "Come out, come out wherever you are." He mockingly sings to him. Suddenly, a voice is heard from downstairs.

"Ryou?" It says to the empty rooms. It's Yugi.

"Did you forget to lock the door?" Bakura asks, sneering through the thick layer of wood. Ryou doesn't response, but Bakura can hear his shallow breathing.

"Ryou?" Yugi says again, closer this time. Yugi is quietly creeping up the stairs. No, wait. Bakura hears two sets up of footsteps, coming closer and closer until finally he feels a presence behind him.

"Pharaoh." Bakura growls, not bothering to turn around. "You brought your little pet, your highness. How sweet."

"Thief." Is his one word reply. "Move aside."

He turns around, grinning evilly. "Oh, my. How authoritative of you. What a fearless leader." Bakura snaps back at him. Yugi moves from out of the shadows, his innocent eyes looking up at Bakura.

"Please Bakura, let Ryou out. We have to go to school." _'Ugh, He makes me want to hurl. He's like a stupid child,'_ is Bakura's insulting thought as he glances down at the younger male.

"You sure keep a short leash on that pet of yours, eh Pharaoh?"

"That's enough." Yami says. Bakura crosses his arms and grits his teeth to stare fiercely at Yami. Yami smirks a little and crosses his arms, as if mimicking Bakura's every movement.

Before Bakura has the chance to say anything, Yami pushes past him to knock lightly on the door.

"Ryou?" he questions through the door. Faint movement is heard, then the door cautiously swings open. Ryou looks up at Yami with watery eyes and wraps his arms around him.

"Talk about a pair of pansies." Bakura mutters, just loud enough for only him to hear. They finally break apart from the embrace and Ryou turns to Bakura nervously, careful to keep his distance.

"I really wanted you to go to school, but I suppose if you're not interested..." He says, trailing off sadly. Yami raises his eyebrow, but it's Yugi who decides to speak up.

"You enrolled Bakura in Domino High?" Bakura let's out an infuriated sigh.

"I'm STANDING RIGHT HERE!" All three heads turn in his direction. Bakura's hands are clenched in fists at his sides. Yugi, at a loss for words, grabs Ryou by the elbow and begins to lead him down the stairs. Ryou throws Bakura a sympathetic glance and mouths the words, 'I'm sorry.' Bakura rolls his eyes, brushing off the pleading look Ryou gives him.

"Bakura." Shit, Bakura had forgotten about him.

"I'm not bowing to you, Pharaoh," Bakura sneers. Yami's lips uncoil, forming a neutral line.

"Bakura," he says again, "why not go to school? At least to make Ryou happy." Bakura laughs hollowly.

Hollowly and coldly.

"I owe nothing to that brat." Bakura says, each word dripping with venom. The corners of Yami's lips pull up into a smirk. _'How I'd love to wipe that smirk from his face,' _Bakura reflects before demanding, "what is so damn funny?" Yami shrugs his shoulders apathetically.

"You, tomb robber, are a parasite, sucking the life out of every innocent person you cross paths with. You owe everything to Ryou." Bakura's body is shaking with anger as he reaches into the depths of his pocket. His fingers enclose around his pocket knife, while Yami watches his movements carefully.

Bakura could slice Yami's throat open right now.

Right now, right here. He could watch the life leave his body in an instant. His blood spilling onto the hardwood floor, like a beautifully coloured waterfall.

So, what's stopping him?

He wouldn't have to clean up; he'd make Ryou do that.

So, what's stopping him?

He is a thief, but is he a killer? Well, yes...

Yami tilts his head, gazing curiously at Bakura. Was Yami testing his weakness? No, anger wasn't weak, love was. Bakura slides his hand from his pocket, leaving the knife there.

Yami says, "I'm proud of you." Like he knew exactly what Bakura was thinking. Bakura brushes aside his comment and turns to walk down the hall.

"You're not worth my time, Pharaoh." Bakura angrily mumbles, walking further and further away from Yami.

It'd be much more fun to torture him anyway.

* * *

A/N: Finally the first chapter is up! I've realized it's tough to make Yami and Bakura love each other, so it may take a while. :P

But seriously, there's got to be some reason why Bakura hasn't tried to kill Yami, eh? He's not so bad, I know it! :)

As always my first chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer, so gigiLIKESbooks enjoy this chapter, this one's for you!


	3. Complicated Friendships

Why do we do what we do? How can someone, who we think we know so well, surprise us?

Bakura stands silently in the doorway, schedule drooping loosely in his hand. The teacher's eyes twinkle as Bakura walks towards the desk.

"You must be Ryou's older brother. I'm Mr. Hay. Nice to meet you." He extends out his hand. Bakura glances at it, then looks up at the man, obviously not willing to shake hands. "He said you might not show," Mr. Hay says, dropping his arm uselessly to his side. Bakura frowns, but manages to say,

"Things change." The teacher nods in response, and directs him to his seat. Bakura's frown deepens before taking his place beside Yami.

"Welcome to 'The Basics of Psychology,'" the teacher says, writing the course title on the board. "Now take out your notebooks, we will begin with assigning permanent study partners. Exchange information because your study partner..." Bakura stops listening and takes the opportunity to look around the classroom. He doesn't recognize anyone except Yami. It must be a senior class because Ryou is nowhere in sight. Ryou's in trouble tonight.

Bakura sighs and leans back in his chair, his hands resting behind his head as he slowly closes his eyes. Lately, he's been too tired to fight back. He's lost his flare, his fight.

"Bakura!" Bakura's eyes snap open then narrow. Mr. Hay taps his foot impatiently. "I'm glad you joined our class, but did you happen to come prepared?" Bakura stares impassively at the empty desk in front of him.

All of a sudden a blank notebook slides into view with a pen rolling loosely across the lined pages. The teacher lets out a sigh of relief, continuing his lesson. Bakura looks at Yami curiously and no matter how much he wills it, Yami just won't spare him a glance.

_'What is he playing at?' _Bakura thinks to himself.

Bakura picks up the pen from the notebook, holding it carefully with two fingers. He dangles it in front of his face, inspecting it closely. Yami's voice comes in a hushed whisper,

"I didn't do anything to it. We are partners after all, were you not listening?"

"What? NO!" Bakura shouts, causing all heads to turn. He feels all eyes on him, and more specifically, the crimson eyes of Yami.

"Mr. Bakura, are you disagreeing that using the concept of justice to control people is just as bad as using fear? Or are you having a breakdown?" The class bursts out into a fit of snickers. Bakura crosses his arms tightly across his chest. He opens his mouth, pauses for a moment, then leaves the teacher's eyes wide.

"It's worse. Using justice changes people's beliefs and guilt trips them into doing something for," he changes his voice mockingly, "the good of the people." He throws a side glance to Yami who meets his gaze briefly before lowering his eyes to his desk. _'That's right Pharaoh. You're just as bad as me,' _Bakura laughs to himself. Mr. Hay stands stunned for a few moments before shaking his head approvingly.

"Uh, Good argument. And here I thought you weren't paying attention."

"I'm not," Bakura snaps, though the teacher doesn't seem to hear. He turns his back to the class once more and begins scribbling on the board.

Bakura picks up his pen and starts doodling. First a throne, tall, golden and covered in jewels of all sizes.

Then he draws himself, cloaked in luxuriant fabric and coated in gold.

Then he draws Yami, wearing the dirtiest of rags. He's bowing at Bakura's feet, his nose just inches to the ground.

Bakura finishes shading his picture and looks down at his masterpiece in triumph.

When his eyes find Yami, concentrating fiercely on the teacher, he feels an unexplainable lurch in his stomach, but dismisses it as the feeling of utter loathing.

* * *

The bell rings loudly and Bakura checks his timetable.

Lunch.

He makes his way through the unfamiliar halls, one notebook and one pen in hand. He must be wearing an irritated expression because students are tripping over themselves, desperate to get out of his way.

Bakura enters through the cafeteria doors his view resting on Ryou who catches his eye. Ryou's beaming so brightly, he's almost glowing. Bakura walks over to the table, but before he can sit down Ryou jumps at him, wrapping his arms tightly around the older male's waist.

Bakura keeps his arms extended to the sides, waiting impatiently to be released. Ryou finally lets him go and stares up at Bakura.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Bakura just rolls his eyes and pushes pass Ryou. He sits in front of Ryou's lunch and begins picking carelessly at it. Ryou pulls up a chair close to Bakura, leaning forward in excitement. Bakura would never admit it, but he's glad to see Ryou. "So how was it, 'Kura?"

Bakura winces at the nickname, but ignores it to shove the sandwich into his mouth. Through a mouth full of food, Bakura mumbles,

"A disaster." Without warning Bakura jumps from the table and leaves the room, ignoring the distant voice of Ryou.

Once outside, Bakura leans against the closest brick wall, closes his eyes and tilts his head back. While one hand still grips his notebook, his free hand finds its way into his pocket and he pulls out a cigarette and lighter.

He brings the cigarette to his waiting mouth, inhales deeply, and slowly lets the smoke out in one long breath. The smoke twirls from his mouth like a long snake and disappears into the air.

Bakura cracks one eye open ever so slightly upon hearing approaching footsteps. He closes it again and growls.

"Hello," a voice says. Bakura takes another drag of his cigarette before asking,

"What do you want, Pharaoh?" Yami stands his ground for a few moments, clenching and unclenching his fists. Finally his fists relax.

"It's pointless to keep dragging this on, Bakura." Bakura's eyes snap open at the sound of Yami using his actual name. He stands up straight and turns to Yami. "We're gifted with new bodies because this is a new start for us. A new life. What do you say?" Yami slowly extends his hand towards Bakura, giving him a feeling of déjà vu.

Bakura lets the cigarette drop and grinds it harshly into the ground. He drops his notebook on the ground and in a few large strides he grabs Yami's hand, twists it behind his back and pushes Yami against a wall. His hands wrap around Yami's wrists in a bruising grasp and he holds them awkwardly against Yami's back. Yami's body tenses immediately and he begins to struggle, but stops suddenly.

Bakura groans in frustration. He would like to feel Yami struggle behind him. He leans close into Yami's ear and whispers,

"I don't think so." He pushes away from him, causing Yami to spin around quickly, pressing his back deep into the wall. Bakura picks up his notebook, making sure to study Yami's wide eyes before he struts off in the opposite direction.

Moments later, Bakura places a hand on his stomach. There's that damn feeling again.

* * *

A/N: Finally an update! Just so you know the school won't be running like a regular Japanese High School, more like a private Catholic Canadian school. I tried researching Japanese schools, but it didn't fit from the start since Bakura didn't take an entry exam.

And yes, what Bakura is experiencing is butterflies. :)

It's hard not to make the characters seem a little OOC, but I'm trying!

I've decided that Yami and Bakura both control people, so hopefully in psychology they'll realize each other's flaws or something. They're study buddies, YAY! :)

I also feel terrible about doing that to Yami... Anyways, thanks again for the reviews!


End file.
